The present invention relates generally to the field of file transfer management systems, and more particularly to a media content distribution technique that allows for establishing relations and control of file transfer between internal and external sources and destinations.
Many systems have been developed and are currently in use for exchanging digital content, such as movies, music, videos, and so forth. However, for relatively large files, such as with certain audio/video files and other files, the rate and control of the file transfer may be problematic. For example, the transfer rate may be low relative to the size of the audio/video file. In such a scenario, the electronic transfer of the audio/video file may last for days. Thus, to avoid delay, the audio/video file(s) may instead be transported from a source to a destination by vehicle (e.g., airplane). However, vehicular transport can be costly and inconsistent. Moreover, the ease of establishing and controlling the electronic transfer of electronic files between a variety of sources and destinations can be awkward and challenging. Indeed, the transfer of electronic files (e.g., audio/video files, text files, etc.) can be demanding due to accommodating corporate firewalls and providing secure channels, for example.
There is a significant need in the field, therefore, for improvements in electronic file transfer technologies. In particular, there is a need for a technique that facilitates the establishment and control of file transfers. There is a need for a technique that improves the ease and rate of the electronic transfer of files including relatively large audio/video files.